<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Final Performance by Mushy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632035">The Final Performance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy/pseuds/Mushy'>Mushy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, DadSchlatt, Fluff, Gen, M/M, References to SMPLive, Schlatt is a ghost, Wedding, famburg, fundy and dream get married, most of the characters are only mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy/pseuds/Mushy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt is a ghost, he follows Fundy to protect him and make up for the shitty stuff he did before he died. Only Dream and Philza can see him.</p><p>This was a little rushed and isn't my best but I hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Final Performance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The president is dead. The president is dead and everyone cheered. Fundy was quiet as everyone left the van, he stared horrified at Jschlatts dead body. He should be happy, he should be as happy as everyone else is. The tyrant president/emperor is gone and they can all finally live peacefully once again. He should be overjoyed, ecstatic that he doesn’t have to spy anymore. But he just...can’t. No matter how hard he tries he just can’t help but feel like this is his fault, like he’s failed him. He was only a spy to earn Wilburs trust, his fathers recognition. </p><p>Even after Wilbur never paid attention to him, even if he preferred Tommy and Tubbo over his own son, even if he said that he disgusted him. He still chose to betray Jschlatt just to see if Wilbur would notice. He still chose to betray the man who was more of his father than his actual one ever was. Everyone had left Schlatt with nothing, he pushed everyone away. Someone should’ve seen the signs, should’ve helped him. </p><p>It doesn’t matter now, he’s gone. He should really wipe his tears and get out of here, someone might come looking for him.</p><p>Now he’s sat in front of the podium. Listening to Wilburs speech. He is only half listening, but he’s sure they’re talking about the new presidency. His ears prick up and his hopes are raised. Only to be crushed moments later when Wilbur reveals the new president to be Tommy, and then Tubbo. He thinks he catches his eye as Wilbur leaves the podium but he ignores him. His fur bristles and he starts walking away from Tubbos speech. </p><p>How could he? How could Wilbur ignore his own son for so long? How could he anoint the presidency to his brother's friend and not him? He was originally running anyway, Tubbo wasn’t even a part of it. He’s just out of range to hear Tubbos speech, kicking the dirt and muttering to himself. </p><p>He hisses as he feels the ends of his fur get singed and turns back. His ears flatten against his head as he watches Wilbur blow up L’manburg. He just can’t stop can he? He has to get the last laugh, he always has to make things difficult. He growls to himself and backs up more, some of his fur has been burned but otherwise he’s okay. </p><p>So many things happen at once, his grandfather appears to try and talk Wilbur down. Everyone else is screaming and running from the wreckage. He doesn’t know where Dream is but he hopes he’s safe. Phil kills Wilbur. Right in front of everyone, his father is slain in front of his eyes. He is quiet, and he sees Technoblade, Dream and Punz prepare for something but he can’t warn anyone.</p><p>The withers appear, everyone is trying their hardest to defeat them but Dream is making it very hard. He tries his best but he’s scared, he doesn’t want to harm his fiance, he can’t take technoblade alone. </p><p>After everything is settled he feels a little numb, he doesn’t notice that he took no damage during that and his armour is in almost perfect condition.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Today has been eventful, to say the least. He was preparing for a war, then he was in the war, then he snuck off to the van to get drunk, he had a heart attack and now he’s stood over his own dead body. Being semi-corporeal has its benefits. He can walk through walls now, he doesn’t have to wait in line anymore. Granted he can’t eat anything anymore so there’s no reason to wait in line and he didn’t have to do that as president anyway, but it’s the thought that counts. </p><p>He’s surprised Fundy stayed, their last moments weren’t all that amicable. He feels bad, Fundy was a special member of the cabinet. He truly trusted him, saw him as family. Well he did the same for Tubbo and that turned out great. But Fundy was different.</p><p>He follows him out of the van, down to the presidential ceremony. He scoffs when Wilbur appears on the podium and heckles him, even if no one can hear him. Then the whole debacle with Tommy and Tubbo happens and he looks on with some form of pride as Tubbo gets announced president. He’s a good kid, deserves it.</p><p>He follows Fundy when he leaves. He pushes him when he hears the hiss. He stares at his hands in disbelief. Then Technoblade attacks, he laughs. But everytime Fundy seems to be in danger there’s a helpful hand pushing him in the right direction.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>It’s a few days later when everything has fully calmed down and the repairs of L’manburg are well underway. Fundy is going to talk to Dream and Schlatt follows. Schlatt has followed Fundy everywhere he goes, making sure he’s alright, it’s the least he can do. It’s a little weird talking to himself, saying his usual lines for no one to hear.</p><p>He follows closely behind Fundy as he walks up to Dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, babe-”</p><p> </p><p>“Fundy get behind me,” Dream pushed Fundy behind him and pointed his sword right at Schlatt.</p><p>Schlatt raises his eyebrow and looks behind him, but there’s no mobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream? What are you doing, it’s broad daylight there’s no mobs, and even if there were I could handle it by myself,”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about? He's right there!” He pushed his sword forward to make his point, it slipped through Schlatts chest.</p><p> </p><p>“,,, There’s no one there, are you feeling alright?” Fundy touched Dream’s shoulder and his ears flattened.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt stood, mouth wide “You can see me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I can see you! You’re meant to be dead!” He tried to walk forward but Fundy caught him.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, I think you need to rest, there’s nothing there,” Fundy said gently, he pulled him away towards their house.</p><p> </p><p>“That bastard can see me,” Schlatt whispered to himself, walking after them once they disappeared to sit outside the house and wait.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re a ghost now?” Schlatt opened his eyes to the sight of Dream looming over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems so green boy, and you can see me,” He smirked, taking his hands from behind his head and standing up. </p><p> </p><p>“It would seem that way, well at least you can’t cause actual harm, why are you following my fiance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Dream, I’m protecting him, it’s the least I can do,” He rolled his neck, which doesn’t do anything because he’s uh, he’s dead. “Notice how he never died during that whole explosion, wither debacle? That you helped cause?”</p><p> </p><p>Uncomfortable now, Dream shifted his stance “Well, you’re the one that caused all the war in the first place, running against Wilbur,”</p><p> </p><p>“As if you wanted anyone running! All you wanted was for Manburg to be gone!” Schlatt laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Dream crossed his arms “,,,And you’re not gonna do anything to hurt Fundy?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, I can’t even do much,” Schlatt sighed “I’m tired anyway, dying really takes a toll on you,”</p><p> </p><p>Dream noded.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, who are you talking to?” Fundy walked out the house, rubbing his eyes and grabbing Dream's hand.</p><p> </p><p>“No one, just thinking out loud,” Dream smiled under the mask, walking away with Fundy with Schlatt trailing behind them.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Protecting Fundy was harder than it seemed, he's always getting into trouble. But there's always water when he falls, zombies are always just out of reach to cause harm. There are benefits though, like being able to spend as much time with Fundy as he waits, he's also grown closer to Dream as a result. They've had a few conversations when Fundy is busy, Dream told him how he dethroned Eret and now George is king. He laughed at that. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, Philza isn't the only new citizen," Dream said, sitting beside Schlatt. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that so?" They both watch Fundy, Tubbo and Quackity joke around and have fun. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and I think it's someone of interest to you," </p><p> </p><p>He laughs "I doubt that, but hit me with it Green boy," </p><p> </p><p>"It's Connor," </p><p> </p><p>",,," He stood shocked "It's,,," So many memories flashed through his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"It's,,, Connor?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he joined after the explosion," Dream touched his elbow, as best he could, to see if he was alright "Do you want to see him?" </p><p>Schlatt nodded, still processing what he said. </p><p>Dream leads Schlatt to where Connor has decided to set up shop. There's no activity until Dream hears Schlatt gasp and Connor walks through the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Connor,,," Schlatt whispers "I haven't seen him since,,," </p><p>Dream nodded and let Schlatt have his moment. </p><p>Schlatt starts going down to Connors house, leaving Dream on the mountain. He watched Connor as he tries to build his house. </p><p> </p><p>"Remember we used to have a business?" He smiled, "Scam people with Schlattcoin, trap people in the Cuck Shed?" He laughed to himself "We were the best team," </p><p> </p><p>He smiled as he watched Connor, thinking about how far he'd come even if he was still wearing that dumbass sonic costume. Schlatt mustered up all his strength and began writing on one of the signs outside Connors House. Once he finished he sighed and looked over at Connor as he stood up. Then he tripped him as he started to move. </p><p> </p><p>"AHAHAHAHA! You dick!" He wiped a fake tear away "I'll be back! It was nice seeing you again," He smiled softly this time. </p><p>As Schlatt walked back up the mountain he could hear Dreams wheeze. He shook his head and chuckled at Dream on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Fundy's waiting on us," </p><p>They walked back together, Dreams cackling filling the air. In the distance, a confused Connor is seen looking at his new sign which reads 'Eat pant conar' </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt stands back to watch Dream and Fundy. He smiles as Fundy seems happy, laughing and pushing Dream. He's been with them for about a month or so, making sure they're okay and overlooking the wedding preparations. He feels a hand phase through his horn and he jumps back. Philza is stood, arm raised.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so you're a ghost," </p><p> </p><p>"No shit sherlock," He sneered.</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to be sure, I didn't want to cause a scene," He lowers his hand, putting them in his pockets. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, why did you go for the horns?" he reached up to touch them. </p><p> </p><p>Philza ignores him "Who else knows you're a ghost?" </p><p> </p><p>"Dream does, he's the only that can see me," He thought for a moment, "Other than you," </p><p> </p><p>Philza nodded "Makes sense," </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt glared, skeptical "How can you see me anyway?" </p><p> </p><p>Philza smiled knowingly "Don't worry about it," He looked Schlatt up and down, "That outfit is new," </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt huffed "Stop ignoring my questions," He crossed his arms, "And it's actually pretty old, I used to wear it a long time ago," </p><p> </p><p>"Why'd you stop?" </p><p> </p><p>"I had appearances to keep up, a reputation," He pulled the sleeves of his sweater, "But I'm dead now so no one can see me, so who cares?,,, Well, except for you," </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you look good, blue suits you," Philza smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt rolled his eyes "Whatever, at least if you tell anyone no one will believe you," </p><p> </p><p>Philza chuckled "Don't worry, your soft side is safe with me," His eyes look to a spot behind Schlatt "You better go, your ward is leaving," </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt looked behind him and saw Fundy and Dream getting ready to leave, "Oh, right," He turned back to Philza "See you around, Philza Minecraft," </p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye, Schlatt," </p><p>With that, Schlatt followed the fiancés to their next destination.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>It's finally the big day, after two months of preparations. Fundy paced back and forth in his suit, Niki trying to calm him down. </p><p> </p><p>"Fundy, it's okay, there's nothing to be scared of, Dream loves you!" She rubbed his back when he stopped. </p><p> </p><p>"But what if he changes his mind? What if he realises that I'm weird and not good enough?" He threw his hands up. </p><p> </p><p>She sighed "If he was going to leave you he would've done it when you shouted at him for what kind of flowers you should have at the reception," She smiled reassuringly. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded "Yeah, yeah okay," He took a few deep breaths, "I'm ready," </p><p> </p><p>Niki smiled wide "Go get him fox man!" </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and walked out the door, his fur puffed up. </p><p> </p><p>Philza was waiting for him by the door. "You look very handsome Fundy," He smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah he does! What a stud! He deserves better than some green man," </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Philza," He smiled, unaware of the third guest "I kinda wish they were here," </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry Fundy, I'm sure wherever they are, they're proud of you," Philza placed a hand on Fundys shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Grandpa," He placed his hand over Philzas. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I'm proud of him! He got that bag! Marrying into a powerful family!" Schlatt tried to slap Fundy's back, obviously phasing through "That's my boy!" </p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled at Schlatt then looked back at Fundy, "Let's go, he's waiting," </p><p> </p><p>Fundy nodded "Yeah, I'm ready," </p><p> </p><p>Philza opened the door and the whole server was looking at them. Phil started walking Fundy down the isle, Schlatt on his other side. Fundy was beaming as he got walked down the Isle, Dream would be seen doing the same if it weren't for that damn mask. When Philza dropped Fundy off to Dream, Schlatt spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"If you hurt him, I'm coming back and I'm gonna be your worst nightmare," </p><p>Dream nodded, smiling and Schlatt and Philza left to stand at the side. </p><p> </p><p>"You couldn't take the mask off, huh?" Fundy was still smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh you love it," Fundy laughed and Bad started the ceremony. </p><p> </p><p>"Fundy, do you take Dream to be your lawfully wedded husband?" </p><p> </p><p>Fundy was trying hard not to cry, wet fur was not a look "I do," </p><p> </p><p>"And Dream, do you-" </p><p> </p><p>"I do," </p><p> </p><p>"Dream! Let me finish!" The room erupted into cheers laughter, "Anyway, you may kiss the groom," </p><p>Dream pulled Fundy close, turned his mask to the side to hide them from the audience. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so dramatic," Fundy whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but you love me," </p><p> </p><p>"Oh I do," Then their lips met and the crowd erupted into cheers. </p><p> </p><p>Philza turns to Schlatt as they're stood by the wall "Schlatt I - Are you crying?" </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt wiped his eyes "No, it's just Dusty because no one fucking cleans around here,"</p><p> </p><p>Philza smiled at him "Of course," </p><p>They watched Dream scoop Fundy up and walk out the door, a mysterious guitar tune drifting in through the windows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>